Corruption
by ms.worldwide
Summary: In which Jeanine relives her corruption and the one person who caused it up until the moment of her death. "I feel as if I'm floating away and nothing about this fits the scientific expectations that I had been taught since I was an innocent, little girl. But then again, neither did she." *One-shot* Jeanine/Natalie


This is basically just a one shot centered on Jeanine and the emotions that the one and only Natalie Prior elicits from her. And they may or may not be too pretty.

Oh, I saw Insurgent. . . . And I didn't really like it. Too much stuff from the book was changed, characters were different, and just onset flaws in general. But whatever.

But because I saw the movie, I was interested in writing a one shot about Jeanine and Natalie's relationship as well as Jeanine and Evelyn's relationship because all throughout the movie Jeanine's character really stuck out.

I'm way too lazy to go back and read the part in the book where Tori is about to kill Jeanine so I'm just doing the dialogue between them all as I want. Things will be partially correct, partially incorrect.

Now, onto the one shot…

* * *

_**Corruption**_

"I've never heard of your brother in my life!" I spat at the woman, pointing a gun at my head. I didn't want to die now, not this way. Not when I was so close to finishing my experiments. But it didn't really matter now, did it? I knew someone would continue my work as I had my predecessor—and I'd rather die than give away valuable information anyway.

"Don't you dare lie!" She yelled at me, her raven hair shaking slightly. Rage overcame her features as a stinging sensation covered my face and my vision was shifted far to the left. I was powerless against her attacks. Even if I wasn't tied up I'd be, with the weapon in her hand I'd stand no chance.

"I'm not lying, you incompetent fool!"

"You murdered my brother for being what he was, you murdered George Wu! Say it!" Her face was level with mine as she continued to scream at me.

"Tori, stop!" My attention turned to the small blonde who had entered the room and I knew that her _Abnegation _ways were the reason behind her trying to save me—or was it her newfound _Dauntless _ways? What way it was, was simply irrelevant. I still did not need her to save me. I didn't need anyone to save me. "Killing Jeanine won't solve a single thing."

They continued to scream at each other—debating over my death—but my focus was on little Beatrice Prior. OR Tris as she'd managed to reinvent herself as. What a waste of her time. No matter what she'd still be that same little Abnegation girl. No matter what she'd always be her mother's daughter—her _dead _mother's daughter.

_Natalie. _

Oh how she wronged me so. Oh how she wronged me indeed. Beatrice and Caleb were supposed to be my children. _Mine. _

But because of her I never got the family I wanted. She took what should have been mine away from me! And I swore from that day she'd pay. But she had already coincidentally paid with minor help from me. Revenge was nothing if not bittersweet and quite ironic.

And to make matters worse—she looked like her too. She was _just _like her. A metaphorical carbon copy will.

The teenager's mere presence disturbed me but I had no one to blame but myself. Love was illogical, yet I had still fell hard and for a person I knew not to as well.

"_Excuse you!" the platinum blonde glared at the other. She pushed up her glasses and scanned the girl opposite her. All black. _Dauntless. _She should have known. If anyone would have a lack of manners, it would be them. _

_Jeanine had just been casually strolling, when the girl had ran right into her, knocking her books out of her hand, and sent her papers and files flying everywhere. _

"_My bad," the girl grinned nonchalantly, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Despite the girl's semi-rude response, she bent down and helped pick up the papers and files sprawled out everywhere. _

_After her things had been safely placed back in her hands, Jeanine thanked the other girl despite it being such a hard and painful task. _

"_No problem," she grinned again. "Say, I don't think I caught your name." _

_Something about the girl made her want to tell her despite the sirens going off in her head. The chances of this being some stupid Dauntless setup was extremely high according to the statistics she produced in her head. Nevertheless, her mouth answered anyway, "Jeanine Matthew." _

_The older teenager extended her hand with a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you, Jean'. I'm Natalie." _

Love had no reason behind it. Love was a strength and a weakness as everybody said, then why experience it? The strength and the weakness will cancel each other out, leaving you with nothing while the person with the key to your heart has everything. No one ever said they had to love you back.

Love had no purpose. Not even reproduction needed love—yes, lovemaking, but _not _love. Love couldn't even truly be defined as stolen glances and passionate kisses.

Love was reasonless, purposeless, and meaningless. Love could be considered the equivalent of hatred—after all love can quickly bring hate.

_She _was reasonless, purposeless, and meaningless. She never had a reason to do something, never needed a purpose, and refused to consider a meaning and I promised myself I'd make her pay one way or another. But in the end, I was paying wasn't I? She died, knowing her children were going to be safe, soon followed by her _lover. _She was in a better place. And I was stuck on this pitiful world, my mind consumed with thoughts of _her. _Memories and regrets—they were all the same when it came to her.

She ruined me. It was all her fault.

"_Nat, slow down!" A teenager, dawned with glasses, called, panting out of breath. Physical activities weren't for her, she'd much rather go back inside where it was cool and read about Einstein's last theory. He was a smart gentleman—but nowhere near the smartest. He had still "set the bar pretty high," as Natalie would say. _

"_Why don't _you_ hurry up?" came the flirtatious reply of her best friend. The girl was dawned in all black, without a speck of any other color. "Come on, Jean', I don't have all day." _

_Jean'. The nickname the ever-so enticing Natalie Morgan had given her. Personally she hated it when anyone called her that. Well, anyone except for Natalie. There was something about the girl that was different—that enticed her. _

"_Why are you so eager to show me some stupid hideout anyway?" Jeanine couldn't help the curiosity she felt, it was in her nature._

_Instead of retorting, Natalie huffed and ran back, grabbing her hand and pulled her along. A Dauntless hanging out with an Erudite was rare enough, but a Dauntless showing and Erudite one of their hideouts was unheard of. _

_They walked on for what felt like hours to Jeanine. When Natalie stopped, Jeanine had to catch herself before running right into her. "Why'd you stop?" Grumbled a slightly annoyed Jeanine. _

"_Look," Natalie pointed, turning back to stare at the other blonde. "I found this place a while ago and fixed it up. "Now it's ours." _

_Jeanine stared at it. It was a small wooden shack in the middle of the woods. It wasn't anything special, just a bunch of logs with a roof and a window, and a porch. But it meant everything to Jeanine. _

"_Ours." Jeanine found herself repeating with a smile. _

But it was my fault for letting her ruin me.

_We had made it back to our hideout, giggling as we stumbled in. Jeanine had somehow managed to allow the older girl to talk her into drinking as well. It was only supposed to be one glass, which turned out to be one set. _

_With the alcohol running in their system, they were oblivious to the world around them. Instead, their hands cautiously yet boldly roamed each other's bodies. In a drunken haze, Jeanine found herself staring at Natalie. There were many times she had found herself staring at the sheer beauty of her best friend. So many times that she had begun to question their relationship and what Natalie _really _meant to her. _

"_Hey, Jean'." Natalie giggled. "What's got you so worked up?" Unlike Jeanine, Natalie wasn't completely drunk. She had been drinking for quite some time, a couple of glasses weren't going to do anything to her. _

_Jeanine doesn't know where the boldness comes from, but it appears when she needs it most. "Can I kiss you?" _

"_What?" Natalie cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Can I kiss you?" _

_Wordlessly, Natalie nods. What else was she supposed to do? _

_Tentatively, Jeanine reaches out, her hand stroking Natalie's face as their faces near each other. Jeanine finds herself staring at the other girl's lips, unaware of how Natalie's eyes are silently begging her to connect their lips already. Slowly, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Jeanine feels her heart beat faster and her head pound—or is that the alcohol taking its course? She's too busy to think of something with that amount of irrelevance—not when her body yearns to be closer to Natalie's. _

_Hands roam further. Kisses are placed all over and that night, much more than just kissing occurs. _

The screams of the two grew louder, but I could care less. Yes, I did want to die now. No experiment I, nor my predecessor, started could be worth the pain I'd felt. I was ready for death and so much more—maybe I deserved it, maybe then the voices in my head that have been tormenting me since day one will finally feel satisfaction. Maybe they'll finally leave.

_Jeanine can only watch as her lover stares at another in the same way she stared at her—the same way Natalie _used _to look at her. She had told her she loved her. Countless times. And countless times she believed her. But now, she's not so sure. The only look in her lover's eyes is regret when she looks at her. _

_Does she regret her or their time together? Or is that all the same thing? Jeanine isn't sure. The first time in forever her mind can't produce a single intelligent thought. It can't even comprehend the fact that her lover kisses someone else at night. That her lover was choosing them over her. _

_Andrew. The one who stole what was rightfully hers. _

_There's so much that Natalie hides from her and she knows it. Natalie's practically admitted so. That seems to be her only excuse when Jeanine confronts her about the rift between the two of them the night before the Choosing Ceremony. _

"_Why?" Was all Jeanine could manage out. _

_Natalie doesn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry." Their eyes finally meet and Jeanine can see every single emotion that passes through the eyes she fell in love with. "I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to you, it isn't."_

"_That doesn't answer anything!" Suddenly she's angry because she's right, it isn't fair to her. It isn't fair that she's drowning in her love for her but Natalie isn't even willing to step into the sea. "Why won't you tell me, why won't you give me a reasonable explanation for telling me you love me when you don't?"_

"_I do love you, I do. More than anything but . . . But I can't tell you. It's beyond you, it's for your safety." _

"_That's a load of bull shit!" That's the first time Jeanine had ever cursed at Natalie. And it gives her some satisfaction—whatever satisfaction can be brought despite the tears cascading down her cheeks. _

_Natalie lifts her hand and wipes the tears off her cheeks, hating the sight of the other girl crying. Surprisingly Jeanine doesn't flinch away, she embraces it. _

_The older girl leans in, pressing her lips to her first love and Jeanine does nothing but savor what she can until Natalie pulls away._

"_I will always love you." Those are the last words said to her by the girl she had stupidly had envisioned a future with. _

_The next day, during the ceremony both Natalie and Andrew choose Abnegation. Away from Jeanine. That had to hurt the most. Natalie had never broken a promise to her. But she had promised that she'd go to Erudite with Jeanine. And look where she was now. _

Maybe _she'll_ finally be happy. She'd get to say that she finally ruined me, that she got to be what she always wanted to be—my beginning and my end.

My eyes lock with the youngest Prior—the product of the two people who ruined my life—as the woman with the gun points it at me, refusing to back down. Blue-ish gray meets blue-ish gray and for a second satisfaction peeks out from under the sympathy and plea, but only for a second.

_Click. _The woman cocks her gun.

_Bang! _

I feel an intense stinging pain in my stomach, and my vision blurs. It must've because I see her. She walks towards me with soft smile dawning her gorgeous features—the smile she had always reserved for me.

"Is this it?" I chuckled, humorlessly, blood pouring out of my wound. "Is this how I die, with my tormentor smiling as she gets what she wants?"

My gorgeous blonde-haired angel laughs at me. "I never wanted this, Jean'. I didn't. But all good things must come to an end."

"What good things?" I questioned. "Everything good ended when you chose to leave me. _You _were my corruption."

"But I'm here now. Follow me and all between us will be well once again, my love." Her voice sounds hollow now, as if she's fading. Worry clouds her expression and I know she wants me to take her hand before she fades away—before we're separated forever. "You've done well. Now it's time for you to come home."

I feel as if I'm floating away and nothing about this fits the scientific expectations that I had been taught since I was an innocent, little girl. But then again, neither did she.

I take her hand without another moment's hesitation.

_Bang! _

And everything disappears.


End file.
